Kone
Kone (officially typeset KONE, and pronounced "KOH-nay") is the fourth-largest elevator manufacturer in the world and (possibly) the world's largest production of machine room less (M.R.L.) elevators. It is currently has it's headquarter in Espoo, Finland. Kone also has it's own elevator test center located in Tytyri, Finland called Kone Test Centre (was a limestone mine). History Kone was established on October 27, 1910 as an importer of the Swedish elevator company Asea-Graham. However, the licensing agreement between both companies ended in 1917, after Finland declared independence from Russia. In 1918, Kone decided to make their own elevators. In 1919, Kone had produced five elevators and by 1924, the company had produced more than 100 elevators. 3000 elevators were produced by KONE in the 1940s. In 1967, a new elevator factory was established in Hyvinkaa, Finland, replacing the previous factory that was located in Haapainiemi Street. In 1968, Kone acquired the Swedish elevator manufacturer Asea-Graham, which had branches in Denmark and Norway. In the 1970's Kone acquired several European companies such as Stigler (Spain), CNIM (France), Orenstein & Koppel (Germany) and Marryat & Scott and few other companies in England. In 1978, Westinghouse's European Elevator was acquired by Kone. Westinghouse was the market leader in France and Belgium. In 1981, Kone entered the American elevator market by acquiring the New York-based Armor Elevator Company. Later in 1994, Kone acquired Montgomery Elevators in the United States. In 1996, KONE introduce its machine room less elevator product line MonoSpace and its signature hoisting machine EcoDisc. Shortly after that, many rival companies such as OTIS, Schindler and others began making their own MRL elevators due to KONE's product advantage and popularity. In 1998, KONE made a partnership with Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation to made machine room less elevator system for Toshiba. These elevators were known as the "SPACEL-UNI" elevators.Kone - Toshiba allianceKone - 2002-2004 In 2004, Toshiba associated with Kone to make double deck elevator. The first one was installed in Kone Test Centre, Tytyri, Finland. Another such elevators were installed in Taipei 101, Taipei, Taiwan. In 2007, Kone announced that they would stop producing hydraulic elevators, and replace them with the EcoSpace MRL. This is because hydraulic elevators are inefficient due to environmental concern such as land pollution caused by hydraulic oil fluid and consumes much more energy, up to 30-40% more. In June 2013, Kone launched a new high-rise elevator technology, called KONE UltraRope, which enables future elevator travel heights of 1 kilometer (about .62 miles). KONE UltraRope is extremely light due to its carbon fibre core and a high-friction coating. Because of these qualities, elevator energy consumption in high-rise buildings can be cut significantly.KONE Press Release June 10, 2013 - KONE UltraRope In 2014, Kone launched a new elevator modernization system called KONE NanoSpace. It is a machine-room-less elevator full-replacement solution. It can replace an old elevator in as little as two weeks compared to the industry average of six, significantly improving the comfort of residents living in multi-floor buildings.KONE’s NanoSpace Replaces an Old Elevator in Two Weeks MonoSpace Elevator and EcoDisc Motor Main article: MonoSpace Acquisitions *1968 - Asea-Graham (Sweden) *1970 - Sowitsch AG (Austria) *1972 - Falconi (Italy, French subsidiary) *1973 - Havermeier & Sanders (Germany) *1974 - Whitbread Lifts (United Kingdom) *1975 - Westinghouse European Elevators (Belgium, Germany and France) *1979 - Marryat & Scott (United Kingdom, Singapore and Hong Kong divisions) *1981 - Armor (United States) *1984 - Sabiem (Italy) *1985 - Montgomery (Canadian division) *1986 - Bennie Lifts Limited (United Kingdom) *1987 - Fiam (Italy) *1987 - Orenstein & Koppel (O&K) (Germany) *1989 - Starlift (Netherlands) *1990 - Elevators Pty. Ltd./EPL (Australia) *1990 - Leonard Lifts (United Kingdom) *1992 - Ellis & McDougall (Scotland) *1994 - Joint venture of Indolift (Indonesia) *2005 - MacGregor-Kone (joint venture between Kone and MacGregor-Navire as their marine elevator & escalator department since 1994MacGREGOR’s marine elevator business is being transferred to KONE while MacGREGOR concentrates on marine cargo handling: the service continues, May 3, 2005. They have over 50% market share in whole marine elevator & escalator market. It was taken over in 2005)hkelev - Lifts in EuropeKone Cargotec Acquires MacGREGOR GroupNowadays, MacGregor Navire (or entirely Cargotec) and Kone still be a partnership. *2005 - Thyman (Thailand) *2011 - CNIM (Canadian division) *2011 - Long Elevator Company (United States) *2013 - Isralift (Israel)Originally a distributor for Kone elevators in Israel, but also make their own elevators. Note: Orenstein & Koppel was first acquired in 1987 and later Kone buys the remaining escalator business of O&K in 1996 and the O&K escalators were re-branded as O&K - KONE. The O&K brand was later dropped completely and officially defunct. Notable Installations Main article: List of Notable Elevator Installations of Kone Elevator Incident In November 2006, Kone was fined 479 million Euros by the European Union after found out that Mitsubishi was doing price fixing over 9 years. Other manufacturers that was involved in the price fixing cartel incident was Otis, Schindler and Mitsubishi Electric Elevator Europe.Price fixing cartel incident Trivia *The company name is sometimes known as "KONE Oyj" in Finnish. *In the Finnish language, Kone means "machine" or "device". *In some elevators installed on the East-West,North-South,North-East and Circle Lines in Singapore,the elevator uses the EcoDisc hoisting Machine but the elevator cab is Toshiba and occasionally Toshiba Cheviliar Gallery Logos KONE (1910).jpg|First generation logo (1910 - 1948). The "Osakeyhtio" word means "corporation" in Finnish. KONE (1948).jpg|Second generation logo (1948 - 1967) KONE (1967).jpg|Third generation logo (1967 - 1999) KONE (1999).jpg|Fourth generation logo (1999 - present) Nameplates KONE Lifts UK sign.jpg|KONE Lifts sign on a Kone hydraulic car elevator. KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000058058.jpg|Kone capacity badge in Graha Pena, Surabaya, Indonesia. KONE EcoDisc Plate.jpg|Kone EcoDisc logo plate mounted on a KSS 470 car operating panel. KONE Wellington badge.jpg|Kone badge in Wellington, New Zealand (credit: Alex Ellis). DSC00061.JPG|Kone certificate (Novel Elements). IMG_0146 - Copy.JPG|Kone United States nameplate Others Kone escalators CCL stations SG.jpg|A set of Kone escalators in one of the Circle Line MRT stations in Singapore. IMG_0858.JPG|Kone elevator at The Akmani Hotel Legian, Bali, Indonesia (installed in 2012). teknikanmuseonhissi.jpg|1920s gated Kone elevator/lift. KoneXion button.jpg|KoneXion device, a 24 hours elevator telemonitoring system. Note See also *MonoSpace *Kone Elevator Fixtures Guide (for elevator fixtures found in Asia and Europe) *Kone Elevator Fixtures Guide (American) (for elevator fixtures found in the United States) External links *Official website *History of KONE *Internationalization - KONE *KONE Spares (Official spare part website) Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe